Pickup trucks and sports utility vehicles (SUVs) are designed to carry cargo, but for heavier items and containers, loading and unloading the cargo becomes problematic due to its weight and bulk. Further, while many trucks and SUVs are equipped with hitching connections, the heavy cargo cannot be directly connected to the hitch.
There is therefore a need for a cargo container system that may be transported by a hitch equipped vehicle that does not need to be lifted into the vehicle. The present invention addresses this need.